


Day 2: Business or Pleasure?

by youareaprogram



Series: Reyes Vidal Prompts [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: M/M, My OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareaprogram/pseuds/youareaprogram
Summary: Another little fic for my Ryder and Reyes for the Reyes Vidal Week on tumblr.  Ryder drunk-calls Reyes and asks him out.





	Day 2: Business or Pleasure?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm trying to catch up with the other prompts I missed so that's why these prompts are done out of order. I kinda cheated cause I had this idea a while ago but yeah couldn't think of what else to put so that's why it's so short.

“Ryder,” the comms spat out Reyes’ static-flavoured voice. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nice to see you too Reyes,” Flynn said, sipping some of Reyes’ gift to him: one of the first few bottles of whisky produced in Andromeda. The Kadaran settlement, Ditaeon, had already set up farms of wheat and rye and distilleries to go with them apparently. Not bad either, for a backwater settlement on a planet of pirates.

 

_Then again, pirates like their drink too. Makes sense that’d be the first thing they’d set up._

“It’s always a pleasure to see you of course Flynn. I thought that went without saying.”

 

“Smooth.”

 

“I have my moments. Like the whisky?” He gestured to the glass in Flynn’s hand.

 

Flynn looked down at the drink in his hands. It seemed much further away than it was.

 

“Uh yeah it’s,” he swirled the whisky around in the glass, “very whisky-ish.”

Reyes snorted.

 

“You’re drunk.”

 

“I’m not,” Ryder asserted. “I’ve not even drank that much.”

Flynn had drunk at least half the bottle.

 

 “Look, just shut up for a minute will ya?” Flynn said, his words drawling and slurred. “I have something to ask you.”

 

“How ominous.”

 

“Remember the shutting up part?”

 

Reyes mimicked zipping shut his lips in staggered bursts over the lagging comms.

 

“Would you happen to have any time in your busy shady-bastard schedule to go get drinks? Kralla’s song?”

 

“My shady-bastard is always free for you Ryder,” he said, winking. ”But why not Tartarus? Drinks are cheaper here than the watered-down piss Umi charges for.”

 

“That’s ‘cause Kian sells homebrewed moonshine that turns you blind.”

 

“True.

 

 “And anyway, you spend most of your time cosied up there with Kian, it wouldn’t be a date if we just went to...”

Flynn stopped, his eyes wild.

 

_Shit. Fuck._

“Date, is it? Why Flynn, I’m flattered.” Reyes smirked at where Flynn stood.

 

“Let me guess: you’re never gonna let me live this down, are you?”

 

“And where would the fun be in that?”

 

“Great.”

 

“So, Kralla’s Song is it Ryder? Are you taking me for a night on the town?”

 

“Seems only fair. You took me out once, I should return the favour.”

 

“What a gentleman.”

 

“I have my moments.”

 

“You certainly do,” Reyes said, smirking.

 

“Why do I get the feeling you’re laughing at me?”

 

“Because I am.”

 

Flynn sighed.

“I’m already regretting this,” Flynn said, as he typed the time and place to meet Reyes into his omni-tool before sending it to the newly crowned King of Kadara.

 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Reyes winked, or at least Flynn thinks he did as the vid message kept flickering, before ending the call.

 

 _Bastard_.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
